


you’ll see the world in all his fire

by popmart (tambsi)



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Antigua shenanigans, Boys Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Roughhousing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/pseuds/popmart
Summary: ‘It doesn’t slip Roger’s mind that they’re both nearly on top of each other on a fairly public beach, only in theirextremelyshowy swim briefs, touching like they’re more than friends, and for some reason he can’t find it in himself to care.’
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Kudos: 9





	you’ll see the world in all his fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).



> This was written based on a couple prompts by the lovely Pink_and_Velvet, which eventually evolved into her pairing of choice going about it on the beaches of Antigua. I mean, come on...who can resist the mental image of the boys in their skimpy trunks? Not I, that’s for sure.
> 
> Prompts were: - staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in. & \- kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap. With Roger/John for the pairing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Title taken from ‘Save A Prayer’.

It had started out as a slow walk together on the beach, just John and Roger, catching a breath in the midst of the tight schedule they were under just to film some music videos while they had the time and material to do so. 

The sun was setting and the sky was awash in brilliant pink and purple hues, which contrasted nicely with the darkening blue water they walked alongside. Even the sea air was refreshing, though they’d been breathing it all during that day, with being at sea shooting film. 

“It’s too bad Nick couldn’t join us,” John remarks casually, turning away from the ocean to look at Roger, who meets his gaze with a soft expression on his face. “I think he’d appreciate the view better here than he did on the boat.” 

Roger smiles and nods thoughtfully, looking more at John than at their surroundings, noticing how the other man’s beauty somehow intensified while being silhouetted by the setting sun. “I think he appreciates the fact that he at least has a proper bed to sleep in tonight, to be fair.” 

John laughs loud in response, shaking his head before gently nudging Roger enough to send him stumbling slightly to the side. “Good point, Rog. Good point!”

Roger regains his bearings, laughing along with John’s infectious one, and shoves him back just as playfully. 

It quickly devolves into the both of them play fighting with each other on the sands, rolling around wrestling for boyish dominance. John in one moment having Roger flat against the grains, hands above his head pinned by the wrists...then the next Roger would somehow flip John over and have him in a similar position, but straddling the taller man and having his arms pinned down at his sides while he weakly struggled.

It doesn’t take long before they’re both sat on the sand, cackling with a mixture of exhaustion and youthful happiness, pawing at each other in a way they usually wouldn’t have, had they been doing so in view of others. It doesn’t slip Roger’s mind that they’re both nearly on top of each other on a fairly public beach, only in their _extremely_ showy swim briefs, touching like they’re more than friends, and for some reason he can’t find it in himself to care. 

Before he realizes just exactly what he’s doing, he’s got himself seated in John’s lap, and he’s looking at him fiercely. John’s hands wind around his back and pull him closer, and it’s when Roger finally sees that his cheeks are turning pink with blush that the atmosphere around them changes. 

John’s biting his lower lip out of sudden shyness as he runs a hand up and down Roger’s back, the other one staying at the drummer’s hip as if daring him to move. His touches feel like electricity and Roger just wants to melt into it, even though a voice in the back of his mind is screaming at him that he’s got a girl at home, John does too...but in the moment, whatever was happening between them just seemed _so right_ , and who would he be to deny this one impulse? 

Roger snaps back out of his brief train of thought only to have his sight caught back to John’s lips, plump with being bitten at, the light showing how damp they were with his saliva...and Roger wanted nothing more than to put his lips on them. So that’s what he does. 

He snakes a firm hand behind John’s hand, fingers running through sandy locks, and pulls him in for a firm kiss that somehow catches the other man off guard for a moment. John all but yelps into the initial kiss, the hand that was on Roger’s back quickly winding their way to the nape of his neck as they get close enough that they’re sweaty chest to chest at that point, and he kisses back. 

The world may as well have stopped with how greedily they went at each other then, for nothing else seemed to matter to one besides the other in front of him. Moans were exchanged when their lips were locked, and breathy sighs signaled their parting for air, green eyes staring intently into brown with pupils blown wide with lust. 

They dared not let their lips wander, but where lips didn’t travel, their hands did the job; carefully exploring bare sun stained skin as if they’d never touched each other before. Roger found that he greatly enjoyed the reactions he got out of John when he brushed his fingertips lightly against the paler man’s chest and nipples, and that he liked it best when John would grab at either his ass through his white shorts or run a hand absently on his inner thigh when they parted for breath. 

The two of them could have probably kept at it for the rest of the evening and well into the night, but some sense of logic eventually began to creep back into Roger’s mind, and he slowly started to lean back, sliding off of John’s lap. He doesn’t miss the confused look his band mate gives him. 

“We can’t stay here forever, Tiger. Someone’s bound to catch us.” Roger says, voice gone slightly hoarse from the rough making out he’d just done. “Come back to my room with me?”

John’s face changes from deeply dejected at the beginning of Roger’s statement to one with a dopey smile at his invitation to finish what they’d started. He nods eagerly, and takes the hand that’s offered to him, quickly standing up next to Roger in the sand. 

After a glance over each other to be sure it wasn’t glaringly obvious what they’d been doing, should anyone see them and question them, Roger takes John’s hand in his and they begin to make their way back down the beach to where their accommodations were for that night. They missed the sun slowly slipping it’s way down into the horizon behind them as they set out into the warm night. 

_‘Some people call it a one night stand, but we can call it Paradise…’_

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to prompt something short from me, or just have a look see on my tumblr, I’m niterunner on there!


End file.
